


What was left unsaid

by havingawildtime



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havingawildtime/pseuds/havingawildtime
Summary: Inspired by the deleted scene where Tony Stark (Robert Downey jr) kisses Peter Parker (Tom Holland) on the forehead being the protective parent that he is. This is everything that I wish he had said in Endgame before he died because he never told anyone that he did this all for Peter so Peter will never know that Tony went and saved half the universe for him, just because he missed Peter. Enjoy, grazie, vi voglio bene ragazzi.





	What was left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is everything that I wanted to hear in the reunion scene in endgame, I hope you guys like it and that it makes you happy. Feel free to let me know if I should change anything. Love you guys.

( ) - authors notes

They had done it, they undid the snap. Everyone was back, they were all home and safe. Unfortunately, Thanos was on earth to take the infinity stones. There was chaos and, the Avengers, as well as, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Wakandans, masters of the mystic arts and many others were all fighting Thanos and his army. In the madness of it all was one man, Tony Stark, he was taking down aliens left and right until, there were too many. They piled on top of him and he really thought that this was the end unit, someone, adorning a red, gold and blue suit jumped into the scene to save him calling “Don’t worry Mr. Stark, I’ll help you.”

The billionaire, recognized that suit (he made it after all), he recognized that voice too., even if he hadn’t heard it in five years. All he could hear in his head was ‘Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter is alive. He is here.’ While the boy rambled on about something about waking up on titan. Tony had to make sure this was real, he took a step forward enveloping the boy in a crushing hug and planning a kiss on his forehead. “Oh, this is nice.” The younger muttered into his father figure’s shoulder. Their knees gave away and they sank to the ground in a heap. Tony re adjusted his grip so that Peter was in his lap with his face pressed to his chest.

“Peter, I am so sorry that it has taken so long to bring you back. After, what happened on titan… god, you dying in my arms, it honestly broke something in me. I spiralled and it wasn’t pretty, I pushed Pepper away and she called off the engagement. It got better though for a while. We’re friends now but I was pretty bad to her. When Steve, Nat and Scott came to me asking for me to help them turn back time to fix this, I turned them down because it was too good to be true. But, here we are, you are alive and back with me. I hope you know, that I did this for you, I missed you. I missed my intern, my protégé, my son…” the man stiffened after the last one. “um, sorry, was that too soon..?” He was cut off by the young spidering trowing himself right back against his chest. “Im glad Tony, because I see you like a father to me.” 

The pair sat there for a while, just hugging each other, content to be reunited, a father and a son. Finally back together again. Eventually they had to get up and fight but they never left each other’s side. When Thanos got ahold of the gauntlet, they fought him together. Side by side, father and son, Iron Man and Spider Man, they were unstoppable until they were face to face with Thanos only, this time they were on their own turf and this time they were ready. They fought the titan valiantly unfortunately he got ahold of the gauntlet. The giant droned on about inevitability and snapped his fingers except, nothing happened. Everyone looked at Tony and, he looked at Peter. “And I. Am. Iron Man. (fuck you 3000)” Snap.

The army began to disappear and once the chaos came to an end and the dust began to settle, everyone’s eyes fell on Tony, and the young boy scrambling to his side. “Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark we won, you did it… Dad?” His eyes glistened with tears that quickly began to fall. “Hey Pete… I love you… I love you my son.” And with that, his eyes glazed over and his ark reactor faded out. 

“I love you too dad, thank you for everything.”


End file.
